


Heads or Tails

by OniLuvr



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniLuvr/pseuds/OniLuvr
Summary: Noi read that switching roles up in the bedroom could reinvigorate relationships. She makes a bet with Shin about who will dominate who tonight.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 5





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the smut, but it's fun to write lol.

Noi and Shin were sitting in his apartment, lounging after a tiresome workday of “cleaning”. Shin was laying his tired head on Noi's lap, watching the TV which was playing a documentary on En's life.

“En should get some better writers for his made for TV crap. This is laughably unbelievable.”, Shin remarked.

Looking up from the magazine she was reading, Noi replied to her lover: “Don't give cousin such a hard time senpai. It's not serious anyway, it's just a way for him to sell his mushroom action figures”.

Noi started reading her magazine again. “oh senpai! Look at this! This restaurant downtown is selling special meat pies filled with beef in red wine sauce. We should get this for dinner!”

“Oh meat pies? Sure, whatever you want Noi. I'm down with anything”, he replied.

Noi was really looking forward to dinner already, ready to savor the Tanba Restaurant's famous dish. Flipping further through the pages, she got to the section in the magazine where readers send in all kinds of questions to be answered by the mysterious 'Wei'. Noi liked to read these because she loved to know about other's peoples problems and questions.

'Dear Wei, my dog has ran away from home. How do I find him?'

'Help! My crush at school thinks I'm a loser. What do I do?'

'I've lost all my money selling low quality meat bags using magic, how am I ever gonna financially recover from this?'

The answers were a mix between serious answers and jokes at the expense of the people with questions and Noi loved it. Every so often a chuckle would escape from her while reading, annoying Shin who was trying to relax.

'Hey Wei. I'm in a bit of a pickle. My partner and me have been going a thing for years but we haven't felt a spark in a while. What should I do? Thanks xxx.'

Noi read this question and suddenly much more interested. She and Shin had been going out for a while, and were always pretty close, but the rut of day to day life had put some friction in their relationship. Besides that, Noi was always kind of curious to read about love and other related answers from Wei.

'Dear flightless lovebirds, let me give you some tips...'

Wei gave some advice ranging from going out to dinner at a nice restaurant to taking a hike in the mountains. Noi read this and knew it wasn't really possible as both of them were tied up in work so much and their free time was limited. So she kept reading the rest of the answer.

'What you could also do * wink * is spicing up your bedroom life. Explore each other's kinks, fantasies and desires. Get out those paddles and strap-ons, slap some cheeks! Or you know what, start off with some simple stuff and try switching up who is dom and who is the sub. Whatever works for you, as long as you're both having fun, safely.

Good luck.

Wei.'

Noi read this part of the answer and was confused at to what some of these terms meant. “Well, a paddle is for hitting something, or rather someone. Strap-on? That's probably something way too kinky for us.”, Noi thought to herself.

“Something simple... a dom. What the hell does this mean”, she thought.

* * *

“Hey senpai, are you a dom?”, Noi asked bluntly.

Shin's eye's widened and he sat upright on their couch. “What do you mean Noi?”

“Well, I'm reading this magazine, and it's talking about doms and subs in the bedroom. And I'm wondering which one of us is the dom?”, she replied.

Shin was embarrassed at the fact that he knew what she was talking about. Gathering his courage he looked at Noi and tried to explain it in more or less as best he could.

“Well... Noi, you know how in porn sometimes, one person is taking charge of fucking? Like giving commands and deciding what to do?”, Shin said.

“Yeah.”

“So usually that's a dominant person, and a sub is submissive.”, he continued.

“Hmm... so like how you take charge in bed Shin?”, Noi asked smug.

“Uhm yes, like that Noi, but it's more intense I think when we're talking about doms and subs.”, Shin replied, unsure but thinking he got the basics down as best he could.

“You know, like a sub will be dominated by a dom (or domme), and it's a kink. Perfectly fine.”

Noi thought to herself what she should say next. She was excited by the idea of switching things up. Being the boss over her senpai was making her blush.

“Say what senpai, I mean Shin, let's make a deal. Heads or tails. Heads, I get to be dominant, tails means you can be dominant over me.”, Noi said to her blushing lover.

“No, I don't play such silly games.”

“Come on senpai! Please? Afraid of losing?”, Noi said in a smug tone.

“NO! Come on Noi, please I wanna watch TV.”

Noi pulled out a coin out of a pocket and held it up in front of Shin. One side had the face of En on it, facing left as if he were royalty. On the other side was the figure of the devil Chidaruma torturing people in hell.

“Shin, don't weasel your way out of this. I know you can't resist a good bet.”

He sighed and said: “Fine then, let's get it over with.”

Noi sat up straight and placed the coin on her index finger and thumb. She flicked it upwards, sending it spinning into the air. The airborne coin tumbled in the air and it felt almost as being in slow motion for Shin and Noi, waiting for that decisive moment where it comes down.

On the way down Noi grabbed the coin and slapped it on the back of her hand, while looking Shin in the eyes. Quickly she pulled her hand to reveal En's face.

“Ha! Looks like someone is gonna be my little subway sandwich.” Noi said sly.

“Sigh, okay then. But can we at least wait until after dinner?”, Shin asked.

* * *

Noi stood up from the sofa and looked at Shin with a cunning face. “Excuse me, who's supposed to be on top here? You're gonna listen to me from now on, okay?”, she said. “Am I doing it right senpai? You're okay with having sex now though right?”, Noi asked while whispering, making sure Shin was consenting to her acting.

Shin looked at Noi and said “Aw what the hell, I'm down for it.” and smiled at her. “I'm at your mercy Noi.”

Noi started by grabbing Shin's tie and pulling it towards her. “Let's have some fun.”  
She turned around and walked towards Shin's bedroom while dragging him behind her like a dog.

As the black tie around Shin's neck was tightening and pulling him along he felt hornier and hornier. This kind of dynamic was new to him and quite exciting. Passing the door frame to the bedroom it became apparent to Noi that Shin was enjoying it. Not only was he smiling but his black pants were bad at hiding his growing member.

Both standing at the foot of the bed, they looked into each other's eyes with intense desire. Just as Shin was trying to go in for a kiss on her lips, he felt a strong push on his chest forcing him to kneel down. As a sense of almost betrayal was visible in Shin's face, did Noi say: “It's your turn to eat, Shin.”

He saw the gray sweatpants she was wearing, with her waist right in front of him. He looked up and slowly pulled down the garment, revealing a pair of black panties. Noi dragged a finger over them, highlighting a wet patch that was already there. “It seems like just teasing you already made me horny, huh.”, Noi said.

Shin continued by taking the sides of the panties and slowly pulling them down, showing at first a silver bush of hair and then her lips. He stared at her body for a while, breathing warm air on it, making Noi's skin get goosebumps.

“What are you waiting for, get on with it!”, She yelled, grabbing a handful of hair from the back of his head and pulling his head into her crotch.

Getting the message loud and clear, Shin started licking, sucking and stimulating her. Dragging his tongue between her lips, slowly then quickly and slow again. Noi started letting out soft moans and loosening the grip on Shin's head. “Fuck yes senpai! I mean Shin.”, she said, forgetting for a brief moment she wanted to be above him for tonight.

Shin continued his descent into horniness by taking his hand and circling his thumb on her vulva while beginning to suck softly on her clit. This brought out a strong reaction with Noi, as she started breathing more and more quickly, grasping his head tighter and muttering “Fuck, fuck fuck, I'm close.” Shin took this as a sign that he should take his fingers and insert them, fucking her wetness.

“FUCKING HELL!”, Noi yelled out as Shin's motions brought her closer and closer to her peak. Now supporting herself with both hands on the head of the kneeling Shin she couldn't prevent herself from cumming hard. Her body tingled as she felt a heat in her center. Waves came over her while she felt a wetness leave her, being lapped up by Shin beneath her.

“I hope you like the taste of me Shin, sorry if it got messy.”, she said to her dirty lover.

“Yes Noi. You're amazing.”, he replied exhausted.

* * *

“Let's get you out of these dirty clothes. We're not done yet Shin.”, Noi said while ripping open the white shirt and taking off the black tie around his neck. Shin took care of removing his pants and boxers, leaving him naked, standing in front of a bottomless Noi.

“Get on the bed, on all fours, I wanna have my fun with you.”, Noi said sternly.

Shin was scared of what was coming, but he crawled onto the red duvet covers of his bed and faced the headboard, awaiting his next trial.

Noi knew what to do, since she saw his semi-hard member hang under him. She hugged his ass, wrapping her hands around his legs and laying her head with her white hair resting on top of his warm back. Sliding her hands across his thighs, to reach under his stomach, grabbing his shaft softly. She started stroking, occasionally rubbing the head with her thumb, feeling him get harder and harder. Dripping with pre and teased by Noi, Shin wanted to move his hips to increase his stimulation, to no avail since Noi had a good grip of his legs.

“Stay still. I'm in charge now sweetie.”, Noi said to her partner.

Thinking to herself what else she could do to tease him, she asked: “Hey Shin, where do you keep your lube and toys?”

Shin started blushing and turned his head around to face his dom.

“I- I don't have those Noi.”

“Stop lying, you forgot to put away one of them last week and I saw it in the bathroom.”

Knowing he couldn't weasel his way out of this, he confessed.

“They're in that drawer”, Shin said pointing to a wooden piece of furniture on the left side of the bedroom. “Top shelf, behind my shirts.”

Noi released her hand from Shin and walked over, opening the drawer to find his shirts. She pushed away some of them, revealing a small treasure of fun toys. Taking them out one by one and looking at them closely.

“What do we have here? A pocket masturbator, am I not good enough Shin?”, Noi said in an angry, albeit joking tone.

Shin had trouble to get any words out but said: “That's an old one! I just keep it for when you're away for work.”

Noi chuckled and continued her examination. “Oh a butt plug and some lube. I didn't know you were into anal play senpai.”, Noi said, momentarily breaking her dom persona out of genuine excitement.

“I dabble in it.”, Shin said embarrassed.

Noi took another look inside of the drawer and found some latex gloves, which gave her an idea.

She took a glove and put it on her left hand, taking the bottle of lube with her to the bed. Placing a drop of lube on her left index finger and some on Shin's exposed member. She put the bottle next to his feet and got to work, spreading the viscous liquid on his shaft.

Stroking him, increasing her speed more and more. Alternating between stimulating his head and his shaft. Soft moans were escaping from Shin, along with heavier breathing. He knew he was gonna have to dirty his bed covers, but he didn't care. This was the most fun they've had in a long while. He enjoyed her strokes, but didn't expect her next move, as he hadn't seen what she brought back from his toy selection. Suddenly he felt Noi's fingers rub his ass. “Noi... please go slowly.”

“Sure thing Shin!”, she said while slowly pushing in the tip of her finger inside of him. She continued stroking him at a consistent speed while moving her finger in and out of his hole softly, to make him comfortable to the feeling.

Once she knew he was receiving it well, she went further, looking for the fleshy nodule inside of him. Bending her finger, she found his prostate and started rubbing it gently, seeing the reaction it had on Shin's composure. He went from being mostly composed to suddenly letting out more moans and twitching his body. She knew she had him right where she wanted him. Massaging his insides and stroking his dick brought Shin closer and closer to climax. He was visibly struggling, trying to keep his composure but losing hilariously.

Shin was shaking and telling Noi: “I'm so close to cumming Noi,”.

“I know Shin, don't you worry you're gonna feel great!”, she replied.

Noi moved her finger more and more, giving the most stimulation possible to her subject. Feeling him starting to twitch she increased her strokes to a fast speed. An attempt at a warning left Shin's mouth but it was too late. He came hard, shooting cum at his duvet. Noi could feel him tense up around his finger, and let her hand around his dick go and put her hand under his member to catch some of his release. Shin kept going, making a big mess underneath him and on Noi's hand. After several spurts of warm, white cum, he stopped and started breathing, exhausted by his efforts.

Noi took her right hand which was covered in the sticky stuff, licking off a finger, tasting the result of her hard work. She went to pull of her glove and returned to an exhausted Shin, lying on his back, not caring about the mess he's lying in. Noi was content with her success. Seeing him exhausted, being her plaything, was certainly new and exciting for her.

* * *

Both of them were taking a breather and calming down after their intense experience. Noi went to sit next to her partner on the bed, rubbing his leg and comforting him after his peak. Shin had his eyes closed, still breathing heavily. She looked at him with loving eyes, kind of regretful to treat him so dominantly, but that feeling faded after realizing they both seemed to get a lot of fun out of it. Noi felt like doing one more thing tonight, though getting it after that first peak. She had an idea on how to fix that problem though.

Noi bent over Shin's body, who opened his eyes and saw the buff woman's face hanging over him. She moved southward, towards his member and got close to it with her mouth, breathing on it.

“Noi I'm really done, I have nothing left after that.”, Shin said exhausted.

Noi went for a kiss on the head, but instead blew some smoke onto his member.

“There we go. You should be all ready to go now.”, she said with a smug smile.

Shin was shocked that she would use her magic to do this, but now he had no excuse to stop going. Noi went on to sit on top of his legs, straddling him and using both of her hands to get him hard again. She massaged his member, getting it back up in quick time. Noi shuffled forward, seating herself on his member, rubbing her lips on his shaft and teasing him. She leaned forward next to his ear and whispered: “You're gonna give me everything you got Shin, understood?”. To which he nodded.

Noi sat upright, still straddling his waist, and lifting herself up so she could insert the lubricated member. She took him inside her completely and started moving her hips up and down, supporting herself by placing her hands on his muscled torso. She promptly increased her cadence, bouncing herself on his hips which created lewd sounds to echo throughout the room.

“Shin, be a dear and give me a help down there.”, she said while almost in a trance, signaling him that he should use his hands to help her reach her peak. Shin followed her order and used his left thumb to massage her sensitive nub, circling around it. Noi continued to pound on Shin's body with her own body, giving herself a rising wave of pleasure.

Both of them felt their peaks arriving, mere moments away. Noi's clit was still being rubbed by him and Shin was close to cumming again. Noi leaned forward and grabbed Shin's face so they could exchange a sloppy kiss, while both reaching their orgasms. Shin felt her walls tighten around him while he came, shooting it deep inside her. She felt him, twitching, pumping the sticky liquid inside of her. The feeling was heaven for the both of them.

Shin kept moving his hips slowly inside of her, before pulling out slowly while she sat upright. As his member left her she could feel the white cum drip out of her. Noi got off of him and laid on her back next to Shin on the bed. Both of them were out of breath, riding out their orgasms while panting. Noi started to use her fingers to finger herself, playing with the liquid that was coming out of her.

“Thank you Noi, I kinda enjoyed being the bottom one for one.”, Shin said to his lover.

“I have to thank you senpai, you made me orgasm really hard today.”, she replied, while looking at his face, which was still staring at the ceiling.

“Are you still up for dinner or have you eaten enough pussy.”, Noi quipped at Shin.

“I'm starving. Let's make a bet who finishes their meat pie first. Loser pays!”, he said.

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts, ideas and general comments.
> 
> I've also been thinking about a smutfic with nikado/kaiman, though it will be using canon elements from the manga.  
> Also side note, I know my dom/sub descriptions/actions/etc. probably aren't fitting but I had to find a way to describe this dynamic in some way.


End file.
